He is the lamb
by xesty
Summary: Bella tries to seduce Edward but he turns it around on her. All LEMON. ONE-SHOT. Bella/Edward


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

Placing her hands lightly on Edward's chest Bella pushed him back gently; Edward taking a step backwards until the back of his knees hit her bed. Fingers grazing over the buttons of his shirt she slowly began popping them undone; starting at the top and moving teasingly slow downwards.

Her fingertips grazed lightly over his newly exposed skin causing his stomach muscles to tighten as his eyes fluttered shut; his head rolling to the side as a moan was suppressed. Her actions were so sinful yet innocent that he found himself mentally scolding himself for what he was thinking about doing to her.

Slipping his shirt off his shoulders she tossed it to the side quickly before Bella returned her hands to Edward's now bare chest. She needed to touch him. She could not keep her hands off him any longer. He'd been postponing this event for far too long and she wasn't taking 'no' for an answer anymore.

Bella knew he could hurt her but the craving and the tightening in the pit of her stomach told her that the risk was well worth it. She was sick of the rejection; she needed to know he wanted her as well. She needed to know not through words, he showered her with words of want and love every day, but through actions.

Her fingertips continued to move over his skin, pushing again lightly on his shoulders; willing him to lie down. As if he read her mind he laid back, pushing himself backwards, further up the bed before leaning on his elbows.

Bella then made a move that he'd not expected her to have the confidence to do; she was constantly surprising him. Delicate hands reaching to the hem of her shirt she pulled it upwards, slowly. So very slowly.

Edward now knew that she truly was serious about this happening tonight.

Abandoning her shirt to join his own she _crawled_ onto the bed, moving up along his body giving him a spectacular view of her cleavage. She lowered her head to press feather light kisses along the defined muscles of his stomach before moving further up his chest. She stopped only to let her tongue come out and flick lightly across his right nipple.

Edward let out a hiss as his arms gave way and his shoulders felt flat on the mattress. Rolling his eyes in ecstasy Bella, his beautiful temptress, kissed across his chest before her tongue flicked across his left.

She smirked at his reactions so far, especially at the one that was currently pressing hard into her stomach. Her mouth traveled further north along his neck, her teeth dragging lightly over his smooth, marble like, skin.

She pressed her hips into his and his hands moved inhumanly fast to her waist, Edward's fingertips kneading her flesh gently. He was always so gentle with everything he did to her. A soft moan escaped her lips and his hips instinctively buck upwards, causing their hips to grind together once more.

Edward's hands traveled slowly up her side, Bella busying herself with moving her lips over his neck. His touch met the fabric of her bra, his hands travelled around to cup her perfect breasts.

Pressing her chest into his hands Edward tentatively massaged them. His thumbs moved to trace small circles over her nipples through the fabric of her bra; each of them hardening into tiny peaks from his cool touch.

He could not get enough of her soft moans into his neck and Edward was daring enough to give each of her peaks a light pinch. The sensations from his actions caused Bella to wriggle on his lap in pleasure, a small whimper escaping her lips.

Hands abandoning her breasts, much to her disappointment, they travelled around to her back, skillfully unhooking her bra. Pushing her straps down each of her shoulders he slid the offending fabric off, slowly, before tossing it to the side.

Edward's hands moved back to massaging her breasts, but not before he simultaneously pressed his lips to hers, catching her moan in his mouth.

Bella could safely say that it was the most passionate, heat filled, kiss that both of them had ever experienced. Their lips moved so perfectly, so hungrily, in sync that she did not even notice when his hands had moved to her hips and were pushing down her pajama shorts.

Never breaking from her lips Edward used his grip on her hips to roll them over, enabling him to push her shorts all the way down her smooth legs.

Trailing his hands back up her bare thighs they stopped once they met the fabric of her panties. Dragging one finger lightly along the elastic encircling her waist his eyes fixed on hers as his touch traced the invisible line that went directly down from her naval.

Edward's finger did not stop until it felt the wetness of her arousal seeping through her panties. Stroking her through the thin material he groaned as she bit his bottom lip, her hips rock into his hand.

Edward moved his lips down the line of her jaw slowly, all the while his cool fingers slipping past her underwear and grazing her soft skin. A desperate whimper moved past Bella's lips and he happily obliged to her desires.

Slipping one finger inside her Edward was delighted to hear her moan; obviously she was enjoying the sensations that his cool temperature was creating when mingled with her heated core as much as he was.

Edward curled his finger, causing her toes to curl also, as he moved it around inside her. Adding a second finger he began to thrust them in and out, slowly at first but picking up speed at her encouraging moans.

He moved his thumb to circle and press against her bundle of nerves, combined with his digits working her Bella was soon at her Climax.

Feeling her muscles tighten around his fingers he pulled his lips quickly from her neck, wanting to watch her as she hit her peak.

She moaned his name.

Her cheeks flushed and a gleam of sweat across her face, she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever see as she wriggled underneath his hand.

She whimpered again as he removed his hand, her breathing coming in quick pants. Edward leaned down and began to press soft kisses to her face. The corners of her mouth, both her cheeks, each of her closed eyelids, the tip of her nose before finishing on her forehead.

"You are the most enchantingly beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on, My Bella" He purred down at her, her eyes opening with a dreamy glaze, "I love you"

"I love you more" She breathed, her hands moving to rest on his shoulders as she smiled a very satisfied smile. She fully intended on returning the pleasure he'd just gifted upon her.

"Impossible" Edward grinned, pressing his cold lips to her swollen ones.

* * *

**OK. So that was my first attempt at writing a little lemon. I hope it worked out all right?**

**This fic was written to the song "SIC TRANSIT GLORIA...GLORY FADES" by 'Brand New'. It's not _really_ Bella/Edward song, but I love it all the same. It's also where the title came from.**

**Hope you enjoyed this totally random 'One-Shot'**

**-Annika**


End file.
